


Sorry

by justAperidot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is a pining nerd, Ficlet, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean, Secret Crush, and Dean is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAperidot/pseuds/justAperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, certified clutz, nerd, and bookworm, could manage constantly bumping into his few friends, his brothers, and maybe even some random senior. But not into Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt: destiel + high school popular kid/nerd au

“Sorry.”

Shit.

Shitshitshitshit.

Castiel Novak, certified clutz, nerd, and bookworm, could manage constantly bumping into his few friends, his brothers, and maybe even some random senior. But not into Dean Winchester. Cooler-than-you, every-single-girl-wants-to-date-me-because-I´m-gorgeous Dean Winchester.

“Sorry,” Cas repeated, and blushed harder. What kind of idiot apologized twice in a row? He bent down to pick up his book, expecting to feel Dean’s mocking eyes on him from above. Instead, he almost jumped back when the star quarterback of Lawrence High crouched and placed a tanned hand on his.

“Here, let me help you.” Dean picked up the book and stood up. Cas followed suit, still stuck in a dream-like haze. “It was my fault,” the blond continued, handing the surprised Novak his Biology textbook.

“No, I-” _In an absolutely surprising plot twist_ , Cas found himself tongue-tied while confronting his biggest, most secret crush.

Dean smiled, ignoring the blunder, and shrugging turned away and continued walking. “Bye!” he called. Before Castiel could regain control of his mouth and reply, the Winchester stopped, looked at him once more, and asked, “It´s Cas, isn´t it?”

“Y-yes.”

Again, the quarterback´s perfect lips curled into a soft smile. “See ya around, Cas.”


End file.
